


over quick just like summertime

by hargrovebuckley



Series: what do you want from me? [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, robin wants to play wingman and finds out she doesn't have to, the gays are all here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargrovebuckley/pseuds/hargrovebuckley
Summary: Robin’s heard the stories.She knows all about Steve “The Hair” Harrington wooing girls left and right, the rumors of the people he’s charmed into his bed. How all he has to do is throw a smile and a wink someone’s way and they’re putty at his feet.So how is he an absolute disaster now?-or; Steve sucks at flirting with girls now, Billy keeps showing up to Scoops Ahoy, and Robin meddles.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: what do you want from me? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573270
Comments: 24
Kudos: 387





	over quick just like summertime

**Author's Note:**

> title from "hit me up" by omar apollo, dominic fike & kenny beats
> 
> third installment of a series but the other parts do not need to be read to understand this one
> 
> au where the upside down doesn't exist and steve and billy have been together since the halloween party
> 
> unbeta'd

Robin’s heard the stories. 

She knows all about Steve “The Hair” Harrington wooing girls left and right, the rumors of the people he’s charmed into his bed. How all he has to do is throw a smile and a wink someone’s way and they’re putty in his hands.

So how is he an absolute disaster now?

Robin watches from the corner of her eye as Steve stumbles his way through flirting with a cute girl with teased hair and an awkward grimace on her face, wincing through his attempts at trying to chat her up. Robin cringes with her, not believing that _this_ is the guy who got Nancy “Princess” Wheeler to go to parties and to get drunk and to actually date him. She doesn't understand those stories of Steve’s ability to get any girl he wanted, when he’s scaring away customers left and right.

She watches him bumble his way through hitting on several girls throughout the rest of their shift together, adding tally mark after tally mark to the _YOU SUCK_ column of her board. The _YOU RULE_ side remains empty, and she doesn't see it getting any attention in the foreseeable future.

She hears him greet another customer with an overzealous “Ahoy there, ladies!” and decides to save the poor women who just came in from that giant, goofy nightmare.

  
*

  
Robin’s just coming from the back freezer with a new tub of ‘choco-yacht ice cream’ when Billy Hargrove enters the store.

While she’s heard all the stories about Steve, Robin’s definitely heard the rumors about Billy. Because that’s all they seem to be: rumors.

Sure, she’s seen the guy with a new flame on his arm every week during the school year, and she’s overheard her classmates nonstop talking about his ass (she’s more of a tits person, herself), but nothing really comes out of those rumors. No girlfriends, no one that hangs around longer than a day or two. He should have no trouble getting any girl he wants, and Robin will admit he doesn’t seem like the heteronormative boyfriend material, but she’s _seen_ him. He’s relatively attractive, and it’s been a while since he moved here from the west coast. He should be thriving.

Just like Steve should be, after almost a year of not dating Nancy anymore. Weird.

When she gets to the counter Billy’s already reached it, palms flat on the surface to support his weight. He stares Steve down, lollipop bulging his cheek as he smirks around the stick.

“Ahoy, sailor,” he purrs outs, eyes glittering at whatever reaction he sees on Steve’s face. _Oh_ , Robin thinks. _He’s like me_.

Steve startles a bit when Robin moves behind him, mouth snapping shut to cut off his response to Billy. Billy looks slightly disappointed at being interrupted, but perks up when Steve rounds the counter with a thrown “I’m going on my fifteen” over his shoulder. Billy doesn’t even pretend he was here for any ice cream, promptly turning on his heel to follow Steve out of the store.

Robin shakes her head at the antics. Billy’s really got it bad, in her eyes. She knows he and Steve are friends, have been close since Billy moved into town all those months ago, but if Steve doesn’t get his head out of his ass and realize the guy is in love with him, well.

Steve’s lucky to have a friend like Robin, really.

  
*

  
When Steve comes back after what’s closer to an hour than his fifteen minute break, Hargrove not in tow, Robin blocks his path to the back room.

“So,” she says, studying Steve. He looks just about the same as he did when he left, if not a little pink in the cheeks and hair askew under the sailor hat. Interesting.

Steve squints his eyes at her in confusion. “What?”

“That was longer than fifteen minutes,” Robin points out, head cocking to the side. She watches as Steve grows a little flustered, but remains composed. She’s going to have to work harder if she wants to break anything out of him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he says, “Yeah, sorry. Lost track of time.” He moves to get around her, but Robin shifts in front of him. A little bit annoyed now, he repeats, “What?”

She holds up her palms toward him. “Nothing, nothing! Just, you left me here for so long, and you’re usually good about taking your breaks on time.” She widens her eyes, smirks a little teasingly. “What did you and Hargrove get up to to keep you so distracted?”

Staring directly into her eyes, he tells her seriously, “He’s my crack dealer.”

Robin chokes on her spit. “What?”

Rolling his eyes now, Steve finally dodges around her. “I’m kidding, jeez. We were just hanging out in his car and I really did lose track of time. Sorry.”

Robin stares after him as he enters through the doors. What an asshole. He might be harder to crack than she thought.

It’s fine, Robin reasons. If she can wait for Tammy Thompson to stop mooning over every cute guy in school, then Robin can be patient with Steve and his obliviousness to Hargrove’s crush.

  
*

  
Hargrove starts coming in more often after that. Sometimes he’s just there to drag Steve away for his fifteen which always turns into thirty minutes, forty, an hour, one time even two. Others he’s there with his sister and her little gang of friends, mooching off the free ice cream Steve always gives them.

Robin observes all these interactions from the sidelines, scooping ice cream for guests as Steve teases a pouting Billy for liking vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles; as Billy steals Steve’s hat and jauntily places it on his own head crookedly, Steve reaching across the counter to set it straight; as Steve throws his apron into the backroom and drags Billy out of the store by his wrist, Billy smirking and doing nothing to stop being manhandled.

Robin watches all of this, and starts having doubts, thinks that maybe Steve does after all know about Billy’s crush and has done something about it already.

But then a cute girl will come into the store after Billy has left for the day, and Steve will poorly attempt to flirt with her. Robin will shake her head in disappointment, and add another tally to the _YOU SUCK_ column as Steve glares at her from across the store.

  
*

  
Robin is just finishing wiping down the counter one day when Steve comes back after leaving for 56 minutes (Robin timed it), Billy at his side. They’re walking close together, shoulders and elbows knocking as they gesture, and Robin only catches what they’re talking about as they get closer.

“-never seen _Star Wars_? Dude, how?”

“Don’t front, Harrington, I know Henderson made you watch it before he left for camp for the summer. You can’t judge me for not watching what you've only just seen _and_ what the nerds claim to be the ‘greatest movie ever made’.”

“That’s because it _is_ the greatest movie ever made!”

Robin watches as Billy rolls his eyes, fond smile on his face. “For the geeks, maybe. The best movie is obviously _The Terminator_.”

Steve scoffs. “What’s so great about killer robots?”

Billy’s face morphs into offense. “They’re not robots, they’re cyborgs! What’s not cool about a cyborg assassin sent on a mission to kill an unborn kid? Jesus Christ, Harrington.”

Robin hides her snort behind her fist. God, they’re _both_ nerds.

Steve shrugs. “Well, I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen it.”

Billy stops walking abruptly, standing in front of the counter as Steve goes behind it, resting his hip there.

“What do you mean you’ve never-” He cuts himself off, shaking his head. “Never mind. I’m coming over tonight and we’re watching _The Terminator_. And,” Billy starts before Steve can get a word out of his open mouth, “you can show me _Star Wars_ , I guess.” He crosses his arms and stares Steve down, daring for an argument.

Steve sighs, good natured. “Fine. But you’re buying the snacks. I already got beer at home.”

Pleased, Billy smiles. It’s a good smile, Robin notes. Very sweet and genuine and in love. He’s got it _bad_. “Deal. See you later, pretty boy.” He turns to Robin; she didn’t think he knew she was even there. “Buckley.”

Robin and Steve both watch as he saunters out of the store, hands in his pockets with a pep in his step. Jesus Christ.

“Hmm,” Robin muses to herself, shifting to look at Steve. He’s still staring at where Hargrove disappeared into the mall’s crowd, tiny grin on his face. “Seems like you do have game after all, Harrington.”

Steve shakes his head minutely, twisting to look at her with a furrow in his brow. “What do you mean?”

Robin only shrugs, a teasing lift to her mouth. “If I didn't know any better, I’d say you have a date tonight. I should put a tally on the _YOU RULE_ column for that.”

She expects Steve to grow flustered, to defend himself, to say “we’re just friends” and “it’s not like that” and “I’m straight”.

He does none of those things.

Instead, he just looks at her for a moment, then shakes his head. “Whatever, Robin. I’m done for the day.” He moves to back and calls out over his shoulder, “I need plenty of time to get ready for my _date_ tonight!”

  
*

  
When Robin comes in the next day for her mid shift, Steve is already there.

With a hickey on his neck.

She thanks the gods that the shop is empty, though she wouldn't really care either way. She drags him into the back room, ignoring his protests at being pushed around, and shoves him into a seat.

She hops onto the table in front of him and stares him down, waiting for him to say something, _anything_ , about what happened with Billy last night.

He just glowers back, rubbing at his wrist where Robin gripped him.

Finally he sighs, because of course he’s the one to break after two minutes of silence. Robin is _patient_.

“ _What_ , Robin? Why did you drag me back here?

Robin doesn’t beat around the bush. “Did Billy give you that hickey?”

Steve exhales loudly, eyes heavenward. “Of course Billy gave me this hickey. He’s my boyfriend.”

Well.

Robin wasn’t expecting _that_.

“He’s your _what_?”

“He’s my _boyfriend_ , Robin. I thought you knew?” He tilts his head, genuinely confused.

Robin sputters. “I obviously _did not_ know! When did you two get together? Why do you keep flirting with girls?” She thinks about it. “Why are you trusting me with this?”

“Uh,” Steve starts, slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm. “We’ve been together since Tina’s Halloween party. Sort of. Maybe a few days later? Billy didn’t want to get together until Nancy and I broke up, even though things ended between us that night. He just wanted to make sure, though.” He shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck.

Robin thinks back on it, remembering how close the two have really been since Hargrove moved into town, how touchy feely they are. This explains why they haven't been rumored to be dating any girls. Huh. Maybe Robin’s just as oblivious as everyone else.

Nodding and accepting that new information, Robin urges, “So you keep flirting with girls because…?” She feels like she knows the answer, though.

She’s proven correct when Steve explains, “I don’t want to, but Billy says it’ll draw suspicion away. And I’d rather not get the shit kicked out of me for liking a guy, even though Billy would probably beat them to a pulp.”

Robin lean forward a bit. “And why do you trust me with this? How did you know I wouldn’t be a homophobic bigot?”

Steve smiles at her, and it’s warm. Robin really likes that smile. “I didn’t, at first. But then I remembered how you would stare at Tammy Thompson in history, and it sort of just… clicked.”

Robin’s breath stalls in her chest. “What did?”

Steve shrugs. “That we have more in common than we thought.”

Softly, Robin breathes, “Steve…”

Steve’s smile grows, and Robin’s lips stretch to match. They both laugh a bit together, getting up at the same time. Robin throws her arms around his neck as Steve’s wrap around her waist, and she’s giggling into his ear when the back door bangs open to Billy Hargrove’s voice saying, “Well. This looks cozy.”

Steve and Robin break apart, Robin’s arms dropping to her sides. Billy’s staring at the two of them, eyes narrowed slightly in uncertainty, but there’s nothing mistrusting in his expression.

Steve lets go of her to move toward Billy Hargrove, his _boyfriend_ , and places a hand on his neck to draw him in, kissing him soundly on the lips. Robin sees Billy’s eyes widen, and then flutter closed as he places a palm on the small of Steve’s back.

Pulling away but not going too far, Steve greets him. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Billy says gingerly. His eyes flick to Robin, and his grin is small. “Robin. I’m guessing you finally figured it out.”

Robin huffs out a laugh. “Not on my own. Lover boy had to tell me. Guess my gaydar isn’t as good as I thought it was.”

Steve and Billy both chuckle at that. Billy presses a kiss to Steve’s neck, right over the hickey, before separating.

Billy claps his hands. “Well,” he states. “Now that that’s no longer a secret.” He turns to Steve. “I want ice cream.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “And here I thought you were here to see me.”

“Absolutely not,” Billy happily says. “I saw enough of you last night. I want something sweet now.”

Steve gasps in mock offense, dutifully trailing behind Billy to the front of the store. He throws a grin at Robin before he goes through the doors, eyes light and content. They continue bickering back and forth even after Robin can no longer see them.

Robin shakes her head at them, laughing. Now that it has been pointed out to her, it’s kind of obvious how into each other they are. They’re cute, already in the old married couple stage.

Robin knows she and Steve have to sit down and actually talk things out, not just have a light the minute discussion while on the clock. Maybe she’ll invite him to her place, maybe they’ll go to his. Maybe they’ll go to that diner at the edge of town, less likely to run into anyone from school there. Maybe Billy will join them.

As for right now, though. Robin takes the whiteboard in her hand. She erases all the tallies in the _YOU SUCK_ column, and adds a single line to the _YOU RULE_ side.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://hargrovebuckley.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hargrovebuckley/)


End file.
